Particular embodiments generally relate to automatic control of devices.
Many different devices or other items may be controlled automatically. For example, a television, DVD player, lights, and other electronic devices may be controlled in a household. In one example, lights may be programmed to turn on at a certain time or a thermostat configured to change a regulated temperature at a certain time. However, such control systems can quickly grow complicated as the number of controlled devices increases and the conditions or factors to which a control system must react also increase. Initial configuration can also be difficult as, for example, each item may have a different configuration process. Further, when new devices replace existing devices, the new devices and the control system may need to be reconfigured in order to be compatible.